


Wedding Day Murder

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse (Wynonna Earp), Angst, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, Detective Nicole Haught, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Investigator Waverly Earp, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Waverly Earp, Murder Mystery, Secret Relationship, Smut, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught have been secretly together for 7 months and Waverly is beginning to tire of the secrecy. Nicole is still in the middle of divorcing Shay and doesn't want anyone to know about them until the divorce is finalized but Shay Pressman-Haught is dragging her feet on the divorce Papers.Can Nicole get her cheating soon to be ex-wife to sign the damn papers before Waverly finally has enough?
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Decided to attempt the murder mystery Wayhaught story with 5 chapters. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

** Waverly’s Narration: **

_“Sherlock Holmes, Richard Castle, Adrian Monk and Patrick Jane; want to know the common link between these fictional greats? They were not cops and neither am I. Well Adrian Monk was a cop but then his wife died, and he became a consultant and… never mind. My point stands that none of these greats were cops and neither am I. My name is Waverly Earp, and I was a freelance Journalist.”_

Listening to the music playing on the radio Waverly Earp sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand and dressed in a woolen dressing gown and holding a book in her other hand. _The adventures of the Dancing man by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_ were the title of the book, a classic Sherlock Holmes mystery published in December 1905 and one of 13 stories for the Return of Sherlock Holmes. Setting her mug down and turning the page Waverly became engrossed into the pages of her book when her cell vibrated.

Looking at the phone Waverly hummed to herself as she set the book down onto the table and picked up her phone. Unlocking the screen Waverly pulled up the text message that she had just received. Setting the phone into the pockets of her robe Waverly pushed herself to her feet off her chair and made her way up the stairs.

The walls of the stair lined with awards for writing and journalism and a few certificates from when she was a child. Waverly was proud of her awards, her big sister’s Wynonna and Willa were there for all her awards that she had gotten unlike some people. Coming to a stop Waverly looked at the picture on the wall, the picture was of her as a child with Wynonna and Willa with their parents in the background.

Exhaling sharply through her noise Waverly shook her head and made her way across to her bedroom. Waverly’s apartment was not lavish, but it was expensive which Waverly could afford from her work as a highly sort after freelance journalist. The walls were painted sky blue, the couch was black leather, and the kitchen walls were tiled. Moving into her bedroom Waverly pulled her clothes from her drawer and tossed them neatly onto the bed.

Stripping out of her dressing gown Waverly brushed her hair back into a ponytail before she grabbed her clothes. Getting dressed into a pair of black jeans, a flannel shirt and leather boots Waverly snatched up her keys from the side table and made her way back downstairs to the elevator. She had a job to do and she had to meet up with her partner, could not leave her partner alone at the crime scene.

_“Yes, I said ‘crime scene’ and I suppose I could tell you that I always wanted to be a homicide investigator, but I would be lying. I always wanted to be a freelance journalist, but I also found I had a talent for criminal investigations. The first murder case I solved was when I was 17 years old and I was in high school. A cheerleader was found dead and the police had ruled it a suicide but something about the crime scene did not sit right with me._

_For starters, why would she get a dress and her make up ready for her date and then suddenly choose to stab herself. So, I investigated it, I talked to all her friends and her family and I quickly became unpopular around town, but everyone soon changed their tune when I solved the case. I had discovered the high school coach was selling drugs out of the locker rooms to the students._

_When he realized he was caught, he stabbed her and wiped the knife before placing the knife in her hands. He left her body in the locker room to be discovered by the students but instead the janitor discovered the body. It did not matter though; the police were fooled as was everyone else; except for me._

_Now I bet you are wondering, how I ended up going from freelance journalism to working as a consultant with the PCPD *Purgatory City Police Department* Well as they say, it is a long story._

_Involving one badass redhead and extremely beautiful detective, a serial killer, 6 bodies mutilated and me using items from multiple sources to build a projectile weapon that fired small rubber squeeze balls._

_Like MacGyver._

_Only a woman… and gay._

Pulling up across the street Waverly climbed out of the car and grabbed her jacket from inside. Sliding her arms into the sleeves of her denim jacket Waverly slipped it on before she made her way across the street.

_“My sexual identity was the cause of much discomfort between my parents and I. Being old fashioned and from ‘old money’ that goes back to many of my ancestors my parents believed that love should only be between a man and a woman. When I came out to my parents as a lesbian, I found myself on the outside looking in. Not that it bothered me, I always knew my parents were not going to accept me for who I was”._

Ducking beneath the police tape Waverly walked up to the front door, nodding her head to the uniformed officer outside. Stepping through the front door Waverly’s nose was hit with the scent of jasmine and old aftershave. Scrunching her nose Waverly winced as she felt the thick scent of old aftershave hit her nose. Looking around Waverly moved into the parlor where the guests were gathered, dressed in tuxedo’s and dresses as if for a wedding.

Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her denim jacket Waverly turned and stepped back into the main hall just by the entrance when a familiar voice came from the stairs “Well, look who decided to show up” the voice said. Waverly’s lips curled into a smirk as she turned around and looked at the figure descending the staircase slowly dressed in a dark pantsuit and wearing a stetson.

“Detective” Waverly greeted as the detective pulled her hat off revealing red hair underneath tied back in a ponytail.

_“There she is Detective Nicole Haught… god she is so beautiful and those dimples, god I want to die in her arms when she smiles at me. Nicole and I have known each other for some time, she had been my sisters’ best friend since high school until a falling out. She and I stayed in touch when she left for the police academy, it was her that first dragged me into the serial killer case 3 years ago._

_“Really need to thank her for the nightmares.”_

_But she has my back._

Nicole smiled as she continued to descend the stairs before reaching the bottom and she pulled Waverly into a tight hug “Thank for coming, hope I wasn’t interrupting your writing” she greeted. Waverly smiled to herself dopily she breathed in her partners scent before shaking herself out of her daze, pulling away she smiled at the redhead before answering “Nope, just reading” she answered.

“Good, because we got a case” Nicole said as she turned and motioned for Waverly to follow her. Sauntering back up the stairs Waverly followed Nicole as gracefully as she could but struggling to keep her eyes off Nicole’s butt in those pants. Biting her lip Waverly stifled the images that flooded her mind as she followed patiently much to Dolls amusement. Dolls had been Nicole’s partner before a gunshot sidelined him and then Waverly came along, right now he was breaking in a new partner who was no doubt throwing up outside.

“Hey Dolls, where’s Jeremy?” Waverly asked as she looked around, Dolls motioned to the bathroom where Waverly could hear the young man violently retching. Shaking her head Waverly chuckled to herself “How the hell did he end up in homicide?” Waverly asked herself as she followed Nicole into the bedroom. Laying on the floor was the body of the victim; the victim looked to be in his 40’s with dark hair.

He was wearing a tuxedo and his skin was pale, his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. Nicole looked to Waverly “Recognize him?” she asked with a curve of her lips in a knowing smile. Looking at the redhead curiously Waverly stepped closer to the body and looked down at his face. It took a few seconds before recognition hits her hard like a freight train “Fuck me… Senator Brantford” Waverly said looking to Nicole.

Nicole was looking at her with a shocked but amused expression “Wow, quite the potty mouth on you” she teased. It was highly unusual to hear Waverly sweating, everyone who knew her hardly ever heard her swear.

“Didn’t we question him a year ago?” Waverly wondered mostly to herself as she looked at Nicole questioningly “It was… if I remember it was a hit and run case” she said.

Nodding her head Nicole looked down at the body “This is going to be a long case” Nicole said as she shook her head “This guy had no shortage of enemies” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck as she turned and looked to the broken window “So, somebody climbed up and broke the window to get in” she concluded to herself.

Nodding her head seemingly in agreement Waverly looked at the body “Ligature marks around the neck, obviously he’d been strangling” Waverly pointed out as she looked at the scarf beside the body “Didn’t anybody downstairs here anything?” she asked.

“It was a wedding; his daughter was getting married” Nicole explained as she turned back to Waverly “Do you want to interview the witnesses with me?” she asked.

Waverly shook her head as she looked at the body “No thanks, I remember him and his family all too well” she said.

“Agreed” Nicole replied knowingly, the Brantford family were old fashioned and from old money and were major opponents against same sex couples. When Waverly and Nicole questioned the Senator a year ago, Waverly removed herself from the interview room to stop herself from kicking the crap out of him after he insulted Nicole.

So, Nicole and Dolls returned downstairs to the family whilst Waverly stepped outside the mansion. Stepping outside Waverly made her way around the back of the mansion where the window to the bedroom was located. Looking up at the window above Waverly hummed to herself curiously as she looked at the wooden trellis which was covered in vines and flowers which led to the window.

Humming to herself Waverly’s eyes scanned the whole length of the wooden wall trellis which led to the bedroom. As Waverly’s eyes scanned the wooden trellis Waverly eyes moved down to the ground at her feet just under the window. The gravel path was littered with shatter glass from the broken window. Waverly’s eyes moved back to the window upstairs when Nicole called her name “Waverly?”

Smiling at the redhead calling her name Waverly moved to the side of the mansion and called for Nicole. Poking her head around the corner Nicole looked at Waverly with a smile before she walked over to join her “Okay, so I’ve talked to the family” she said.

“Okay… and?” Waverly replied as she stuffed her hands back into the pockets of her jacket as Nicole opened her notebook and began to rattle off the statements that were given to her. Waverly listened carefully to the statement before Nicole finally fell silent after she reached the end. “Looks like we’re left with the intruder angle” Nicole said as she pocketed her note pad.

Waverly smirked, it was a smirk that Nicole knew all too well and had no need to decipher it “You have something?” Nicole asked already knowing the answered. Waverly motioned for Nicole to follow her, curiously the redhead did, and she followed Waverly to the back of the mansion. Coming to a stop Waverly motioned to the wooden wall trellis “Okay, so do you see anything?” she asked.

Nicole looked at the trellis “The vines, flowers… even the trellis is perfectly intact” Nicole stated curiously as she looked to her partner.

“Precisely and look at the ground” Waverly stated as she motioned to the ground at their feet and Nicole saw it… the shattered fragments of the broken window.

“This was broken… from the inside” Nicole realized as she looked up at the broken window before looking to Waverly “Wait… are you seriously suggesting what I think you are?” she asked.

“I am saying, the killer is somebody inside the mansion” Waverly theorized.

Only one problem with that theory; everyone was each other’s sights the whole time

“So… tonight?” Nicole asked as she looked around subtly before refocusing her gaze on Waverly.

“See you tonight” Waverly purred causing Nicole to shiver as Waverly walked away.

_I should have mentioned one other thing, Nicole Haught and I… are dating._

_Secretly._

_Another long story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole proceed with the case.

_“It kind of says something is seriously wrong with me now that I stand here looking down into a chest cavity. Right now, Dr Rosita is performing the medical examination on the body and as I stand here, I cannot help but recall my first autopsy 2 years ago. Rosita and Nicole sure as hell are not going to let me forget that I puked into the sink before fainting and now here I am.”_

_Standing over an open body with Rosita cutting into it and I am not even bothered by it; in fact, I am feeling snacky for donuts._

_Anyway, you are probably wondering about the need for secrecy in my relationship to Nicole Haught. Well, she is still technically married to her soon to be ex-wife Shae Pressman._

Waverly stood in the morgue of the PCPD; they had just brought the body back to the morgue for the medical examiner to conduct the autopsy. Right now, one of the trainee officers beside her is looking green and ready to faint. Waverly watched the trainee officers closely as they watched Rosita pulling out the heart and Waverly had to stifle a giggle when one by one the trainee’s puked into the sink or fainted.

Looking to Waverly with a smirk, she bit her tongue to stop herself from mentioning the times Waverly fainted. Soon Nicole’s attention was caught by her cell phone drawing Waverly’s attention. Looking at the screen Nicole growled in frustration as she looked away and back to Waverly who was looking at her knowingly “Shae?” she asked. Nicole could only nod her head in response.

Waverly motioned to the door and Nicole offered a smile before she left autopsy and took her phone call outside. Shaking her head with a smile Waverly looked at the body “So, what’s the verdict?” she asked curiously though she knew it was obviously strangulation.

Rosita snapped off her gloves and shook her head “Well I can say without a doubt that the cause of death was strangulation but…” moved around the autopsy table and made her way into her office “Whoever strangled him wasted their breath” she answered.

“How do you mean?” Waverly asked confused as she looked at the body “He was dying?” she asked.

“Poisoned, he was already in the process of dying when he was strangled” Rosita revealed.

_“Well, that’s a twist.”_

Waverly turned around and looks out the window, looking at Nicole who was on the phone in a heated conversation. Waverly exhaled a heavy sigh and as she turned to Rosita “I’m going home” she said as she grabbed the file.

Rosita nodded her head “I’ll let Nicole know, see you tomorrow.”

_“Okay so here is the short story between Shae and Nicole. Shae and Nicole have been married for 3 years and dated for 2. Nicole and I reunited 2 years ago when she came to my loft and asked for my help on the serial killer case. Since then, I have been her partner on the job, so I have witnessed Shae’s treatment of Nicole. Nicole invited me to dinner with her and Shae one night and we arrived at her home.”_

_“Unfortunately, Nicole instead had the shock of her life when she discovered Shae was on the couch with another woman… and they were naked. Mortified Nicole threw Shae out and I stayed to make sure Nic was okay. Nicole was devastated which is understandable, so she took some time off and I worked with Dolls for a while. Nicole started divorce proceedings and returned to work.”_

_“I soon found out though that this wasn’t the first time Shae had been cheating on Nicole, this was one of many times. Angered I confronted Shae and things took a violent turn, we fought, and I ended up with a cracked rib and black eye. Shae got her nose broken and her right arm was in a sling.”_

_“That fight got me the girl, Nicole came over to check on me and things became more heated.”_

Sitting on the black leather couch with a glass of wine, Waverly was looking at the case file Nicole had brought over with some take out. Nicole was right now in the kitchen getting a fresh bottle of wine before returning to the couch “How is it that your wine collection is more expensive than your car” Nicole asked as she joined Waverly on the couch. Waverly’s lips curled into a smirk as she looked at her girlfriend.

Waverly was now wearing her pj’s and slippers, shaking her head Waverly set the file down “Seriously, another dig at my car?” she asked highly amused by Nicole complaining about her car.

“I’m just saying, your wine wrack is more expensive than that hunk of junk” Nicole retorted as she sat down and poured herself and then Waverly another glass of wine.

“Do you know how much booty I got because of that car?” Waverly asked as she took a sip from her wine and set it back on the table.

Nicole looked to Waverly in amusement “Booty, have you switched bodies with Wynonna?” she asked.

A more serious expression morphed on Waverly’s face as she looked to her girlfriend “What ever happened between you and Nonna?” she asked.

“We just fell out, it was so long ago that I can’t even remember what it was about” Nicole answered with a shrug of her shoulder before setting the glass down and she looked at Waverly “So, anything in the file?” she asked.

Waverly nodded her head as she opened the file “Well he had a 12-million-dollar life insurance policy, the wife set to inherit” she said.

“But we’re left with 1 problem” Nicole sighed as she leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes “At the time of the murder, she and her daughter in law was heard arguing in the kitchen” Nicole said.

“I know” Waverly answered as she turned the page “Now this is interesting” Waverly said as she sat up and pulled the sheet of paper from the file “Brantford’s bank statement” she said “He hired Jacob Wexley” she revealed.

Nicole’s eyebrows rose as she took the bank statement from Waverly’s hand “No kidding, the Private Investigator.”

“The same, you think he suspected his wife of cheating?” Waverly asked.

“Well, it would give her motive to kill him” Nicole answered as she handed the statement back to Waverly “Get dressed, he should still be open.”

Waverly let out a childish whine “But I was hoping for desert” she complained.

Shaking her head in amusement Nicole leaned down and pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s “We’ll go and see Wexley, then you can have desert” she said.

Letting out a sigh Waverly begrudgingly agreed and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom to get dressed as Nicole grabbed her keys from the bowl “And we’re taking my car, yours is a death trap” she called.

“Oh please, it’s not that bad” Waverly called back sounding both amused and annoyed by Nicole.

“Your front bumper fell off on the way home” Nicole argued as she shook her head “Baby, you have the money… why not buy a new car” she suggested.

“For your information… I have already found new car simply perfect for me” Waverly replied as she made her way back downstairs. Wearing black ripped jeans, a blue flannel shirt and leather boots. Grabbing her denim jacket from the hanger Waverly slipped it on and smiled at the redhead.

The redhead looked suspiciously as she looked at her girlfriend “Tell me it’s not another 1967 Chevy Impala” Nicole urged. The 1967 Chevy Impala being the same car Waverly owned since college which was now falling to pieces.

“Again, I had a lot of booty calls in that car, most of which was you in the back seat” Waverly replied as she fixed Nicole with a stern gaze.

“Yes, and it was so comfortable” Nicole replied sarcastically.

“For your information it is not another Chevy Impala” Waverly answered as she stuffed her hands into her pockets “It’s a 1970 Dodge Charger.”

Nicole groaned “I wish I never introduced you to the Fast and Furious films” she muttered as she turned and walked out with Waverly following close behind.

_“As much as Nicole bitches about my current car, I know it’s because she is worried about me. I have had too many close calls in that car, the more recent and concerning was the breaks failing on me when I was going down a hill. Nicole was so worried after that she refused to let me anywhere near the car. Nicole’s nickname for me is “MacEarp because she say’s I am like Angus MacGyver because I have a habit of not using weapons but use whatever is on hand._

_Such as with my car which is currently being held together by nothing more than tape though that is a slight exaggeration. But my improvisation has saved my life whenever my car failed on me and nearly killed me. My improvisation has also helped me during police investigations and catching murders. I once stopped a killer by using pieces from a junkyard to build a contraption._

Pulling up outside the building where the P.I office was located Nicole turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. Waverly followed suit and she looked at the building “Sheesh, what a dump” she commented to the rundown building. Nicole scoffed in response as she nodded her head in agreement with Waverly’s comment “I shudder to think how much he paid for this” she said.

Waverly and Nicole walked across the street towards the building when Waverly came to a stop and looked up at the building. Opening the door Nicole bushed her hair from her face as she looked at Waverly “Okay, let’s go inside.” She urged as she pushed her girlfriend through the front door. Waverly’s face scrunched in disgust as the foul stench of beer and vomit slammed into her nose.

“Ugh fuck me that’s awful” Waverly groaned as she covered her nose.

Nicole shrugged silently “Smells like the Shorty’s Saloon on a Saturday Night” she commented.

Waverly gagged as she followed Nicole onto the elevator.

_If I had 5 minutes and I could make a breathing mask._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case progresses but Nicole and Waverly are stuck.

_“God this is fucking awful, I swear Lucifer himself would gag if he could smell what I am smelling right now.”_

Waverly stepped off the elevator, her face scrunched up into a look of disgust as she held Nicole’s hand. Looking highly amused by her girlfriend’s response to the stench Nicole led Waverly off the elevator and towards the P. I’s apartment. A nearby door opening and an old woman in her 70’s stepped out; the old woman was in her 70’s with thick grey hair and glazed over eyes.

Waverly and Nicole recognized her as the librarian who worked at the local library, they had a nickname for her ‘Poisonous bitch’ mostly because she was a poisonous old hag who was deeply religious and spat snide and homophobic remarks at them. It was not just the lgbt community she hated either, it was everyone who was different including those of different color and religions.

Everywhere she went was followed by Homophobic and racist insults being thrown from her mouth at anyone passing by and minding their own business. Nicole had to stop Waverly from punching the bitch whenever they had run into the old woman. The woman closed her door and locked it up tight before she turned only to see Nicole and Waverly standing there in the corridor.

Her lips curling into a sneer, she looked at the badge and gun on Nicole’s hip and fell silent. Pushing past the 2 women the old woman scoffed in disgust as she stormed towards the elevator. Waverly and Nicole watched as the old woman left and Waverly shook her head “NOW I KNOW WHERE THE STENCH IS COMING FROM!!!” she called after the old woman and Nicole giggled.

“Well, what a fine piece of ass you are” The sound of a masculine voice came from behind the pair and they turned to face the man. The man was in his 30’s with thick blonde hair down over his shoulders, his shirt barely containing his muscular physique and looking like his shirt would explode any moment. Waverly placed her hands on her hips and fixed him with an unimpressed look.

“Sorry but I’m not into men” Waverly replied as she looked at Nicole. The redhead opened her jacket and reached inside the inner pocket before pulling out her wallet and flashed her badge and I.D to him “Detective Nicole Haught; PCPD homicide” she motioned to Waverly “This is my partner Waverly Earp” she introduced “We’re here about Senator Brantford.”

The blonde muscular man’s expression morphed from flirtatious to understanding as he nodded his head “Ah in that case, come on in” he said before looking to Waverly “I apologize for my vulgar greeting, I had no idea” he said. Waverly offered him a smile as she followed him inside with Nicole trailing behind her “No need to apologize, you had no idea and I’ve used that exact line in the past” she admitted.

Nicole chuckled “I still believe that flirting with the high school science teacher was a disaster from the start” She commented with a giggle “Also, you were a disaster at flirting back then” she said.

Waverly let out a petulant whine “Okay, maybe flirting with her was a bad idea” she muttered with a childish pout “But in retrospect how was I supposed to know that she was married because she never wore her ring” she said.

“Well… I see your point” Nicole admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck “She was screwing Adrianna who was in our class” she stated.

Nodding her head Waverly sat down in the chair “Remember when her wife turned up at the school, she and Mrs. Davis went at it like animals” she shuddered.

The P.I smirked at the mental image, no doubt thinking of the 2 women going at it and Waverly shook her head “Not in that way, I meant they killed each other” she said.

The P. I’s smirk dropped faster than an anvil “Are you serious?” he asked stunned.

“Very, Mrs. Davis’s wife found out her that her wife was sleeping with a student in our class and she came into school and attacked her wife” Waverly explained.

Nicole gagged as she shuddered at the memory “There was blood up the wall, all over the windows” she remembered “I had nightmares for months”.

“As did I” Waverly nodded her head as she shuddered too “One hell of a divorce” she said.

“So, which one of them won?” The P.I asked as he looked between the 2 women.

“Neither they stabbed each other repeatedly before falling out the window and got impaled on some railings” Waverly answered.

“That shit’s nasty” The P.I replied as she shuddered “So, Senator Brantford?” he asked.

“We understand he hired you” Waverly asked as she pulled the bank statement out of the file and handed it to him “Also we checked the logs and you made numerous calls to him” she explained.

The P.I looked at the statement and the phone logs before nodding his head “He did hire me, that is correct” he admitted as he handed the statement and the phone logs “He hired me to follow his new wife, believing she was cheating on him” he explained.

“And was she?” Nicole asked as she wrote in her note pad, listening to what the P.I had to say.

“There was no evidence to prove it, she didn’t meet with anyone” The P.I answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Did she meet with anyone at all, did she go anywhere?” Nicole asked as she continued to write everything he had said.

The P.I looked deep in thought for a moment before he nodded his head “There was an incident 2 weeks ago, the senator’s daughter Lilly Brantford and her stepmom met in a coffee shop… they had a blazing row that turned violent.”

“They fought?” Waverly asked as she looked curious.

“It was a mess, the stepmom slapped Lilly and Lilly proceeded to punch her stepmom” The P.I explained “They had to be dragged off one another by the cops and they were arrested.”

Nicole looked to Waverly “There was nothing in Lilly’s or Mrs. Brantford’s file about an arrest” she said.

Waverly scoffed derisively as she shook her head “The Senator shut down the hit and run investigation, covering an arrest is nothing” she answered before looking at him “So who did the Senator believe his wife was cheating on him with?” she asked.

“His brother; Gareth” The P.I answered.

“I think we need to talk to the wife, brother and daughter” Nicole said as closed her pad.

“Agreed” Waverly answered as she looked at Nicole “You question them, and I’ll look around” she said looking troubled “I think we’ve missed something.”

Nicole nodded her head “Thanks for your time” she said to the P.I and soon the 2 headed outside.

_“Okay so I may have exaggerated the story about the teacher and her wife, they did attack and kill each other by throwing each other out the window but as for the stabbing each other was exaggerated for dramatic effect. Truth is nobody really knows what happened but there was a bloodied knife on the floor of the classroom and soon after the 2 women fell out the window._

_I always wondered about what happened between the 2 women, I had even wondered if the Mrs. Davis and her wife were murdered. But there was no evidence, Mrs. Davis and her wife’s fingerprints were on the bloodied knife also there was only 2 people in the class, just Mrs. Davis and her wife. Maybe I will go back to the school one day, run things over because I do not know why._

_But something is bothering me about that incident._

_But for now, I have a murder to solve._

** Brantford Mansion: **

Waverly walked around the upstairs as Nicole questioned the wife, the daughter was in the garden and son was out with his wife. Waverly was in the victim’s bedroom and she was looking around the room, she could hear Nicole asking Mrs. Brantford questions downstairs. Waverly moved over to the window and looked out into the garden. Oddly enough the ladder which had been in the garden was no longer there.

Looking around Waverly ignored the missing Ladder, there was no way the killer could use the ladder to commit murder and again Waverly was left with the same problem. How did somebody leave the party, go outside, and get the ladder, climb up into the bedroom and strangle the Senator all without breaking their alibi.

It was impossible.

Waverly heard movement outside the bedroom and Nicole walked in “Anything?” she asked.

Shaking her head Waverly exhaled a heavy sigh “Can you so me the photo’s taken the day of the murder?” she asked.

Nicole nodded her head, and she ran through the pictures taken; the pictures was of the living room, the kitchen and there was an iPod docking station on the counter.

Flicking through the pictures Waverly handed the pictures back to Nicole “Let’s go home” she said.

Nicole smiled to herself “So we still have nothing” she said.

This case was stuck in quicksand and it was sinking.

How the hell did somebody kill the victim without breaking their alibi?

The guests in the main hall.

Mrs. Brantford and her stepdaughter Lilly were heard screaming at each other in the kitchen.

The Bride and Groom Dancing in the main hall.

Who killed the victim?


End file.
